An Ordinary Day
by Mirlin
Summary: Hao quickly opened his eyes when he heard his name. He looked up to were the voice came from and saw his mirror image looking down from a thick tree limb. YOH X HAO.. Twincest.. Lemon Will Come In Second Chapter.. XD


This is a birthday present for SethFox..

Happy birthday sweety! 3

It's my first yoh X hao.. I hope it worked out well..

Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

**An Ordinary Day**

_T__he fourteenth of October._

Just another ordinary day of the year. A few days before the second round of the shaman fight and another step closer to Hao's victory. At least that was what the pyromaniac shaman stated himself.

That morning Hao decided to separate himself from his group for a few hours. Being around his companions who did whatever he wanted them to do was a real blessing. But having them around him all the time was sometimes troublesome. Even the great Onmyoji Hao needed some time alone.

With that in mind Hao appeared on the edge of the Patch village. There wasn't a single house in the area, only trees, scrubs and a small brook. The perfect place to rest and think in silence.

One giant tree with long heavy limps got the pyro's attention. In a few steps he stood before it and set himself down underneath it.

He pressed his back against the massive tree-trunk and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath before he slowly blew it out through his nose.

"Hao?"

Hao quickly opened his eyes when he heard his name. He looked up to were the voice came from and saw his mirror image looking down from a thick tree limb. "Yoh?" He asked in a soft and friendly tone. He was a little confused, but no single living creature would ever be able to see it written on his face. "What are you doing here?"

A friendly smile shone Yoh's face. "I could ask you same."

Hao turned his eyes away from his twin, looking around and making sure nobody was around. Then he watched the short haired male above him again. "I was searching for a quiet place to think." He answered.

"Me too." Yoh admitted. The smile hadn't left his face. "Care to join me?"

Hao doubted. Being with Yoh wouldn't allow him to think quietly. However while looking at the thick tree-trunk he knew such a chance wouldn't come again anytime soon. So he decided to accept the offer.

He took a rubber band out of his pocket and wrapped his hair into a long ponytail to make sure his hair wouldn't get caught up in the tree branches. Then he climbed up.

Yoh made just enough space for Hao to sit down next to him. He waited 'till his twin draped his long creamy cloak neatly around him.

Hao looked sideways to his twin. They were twins and each others enemies. Yet Yoh was never scared around him nor was he for Yoh. He always though it was kind of odd and sitting here like this made him realise that once again.

Yoh stared to the ground quietly. That was why Hao turned his eyes way from his twin and changed his position, leaning with his back against the tree trunk. He closed his eyes and took a deep refreshing breath.

The fresh air that entered his nose and his lungs made him feel as if every bit of evil had left the world. As if he already was in the world he was planning to create after he would be crowned as the shaman king. A world without humans, with only shamans who lived in harmony with nature and its spirits.

"What are you thinking off?"

Yoh's soft and friendly voice reached Hao's ears like sweet music. The pyro opened his eyes and saw his twin was still staring at the ground. He smiled his trademark smile. "About the world I will create soon."

Yoh raised his head, looking at the leaves above him. "The one without humans." He whispered to confirm his own thoughts.

Hao kept smiling. "We could both rule that world Yoh. We could join our strength, even without me consuming you."

Yoh shook his head smiling. "I wouldn't be satisfied with your world." He deadpanned and turned his face back to the ground.

For quiet a moment, Hao did the same.

"And what are you thinking off?" Hao asked his younger twin as a late respond.

Yoh didn't look up. "About you." He said.

A smug smile appeared on Hao's face. "About me?" He asked and leaned a little bit to the younger, as if he hoped Yoh would tell him the same thing a second time a little bit louder. "What are you think about me?"

Yoh brought his hand to the back of his head and scratched it with a grin on his face. "I was thinking how to stop you from killing humans, but I can only think of two options."

Hao slowly folded his arms across his chest. "Do you want to share those options?" A grin spread on his face. He was a little surprised by the sudden positive mood swing of his younger twin.

Yoh lowered his hand and stared at his twin with a warm smile. "Killing you, or changing your mind." He chuckled.

Hao's smug smile told the younger he was enjoying their conversation. "You can't kill me, Yoh. Not even if someone forced you to." He said. Unlike him, Yoh could never find the strength to kill a living creature. "Just like you will not be able to change my mind."

Yoh smiled friendly. "I could never kill you." He confirmed, but left changing Hao's mind as an open option. His eyes were now fixed on his hands, while he played with his nails.

Something that people often did when nervous. Yet it didn't suit the short haired twin in the least.

Hao knew the younger was keeping him from doing or saying something. Though he didn't know what it was. A little too curious, he decided to bluntly ask. "Is there something on your mind, Yoh?"

Yoh was quiet for a few more seconds. "Do you mind if I try to convince you?" Yoh's eyes caught Hao's again.

Hao laughed. The idea of Yoh trying to convince him was more then just hilarious. He knew that Yoh tried to change his mind from the very beginning, but he had expect that his twin already figured out it wasn't going to happen. "I wouldn't mind if you tried, but don't irritate me." He finally said.

With folded arms he watched his younger twin. He was waiting for the words that should convince him, but they never came.

Instead Yoh came closer and his hands snake under Hao's cloak, settling on his thigh and hip.

Hao blinked in shock when their faces were suddenly a mere two inches away from each other. He tightly grabbed a nearby branch and pressed his back against the tree.

With his eyes wide open he felt his heartbeat speed up rapidly in shock and secretly from excitement too. He knew what was going to happen and something told him he did not mind it, but as soon as lips met, his body jolted in surprise.

Yoh nibbled Hao's lower lip in such a slow pace that Hao had enough time to slowly get used to the situation. His body slowly went numb from the pleasure of Yoh's lips and the fingers that slowly moved up to the warm and smooth skin of his waist and chest.

The simple touches of Yoh aroused Hao quickly. He lifted his hands and placed them on Yoh's chest, moving them towards the younger's neck.

It wasn't the first kiss Hao experienced in the last thousand years, but it was the first time he kissed in this body. The intensity of that experience made the kiss as thrilling as his first.

His heart skipped a beat when Yoh's tongue licked his lips, in a quiet beg for entrance.

Hao parted them without thinking about it. It was as if his body was acting on its own, tranquilized by Yoh's lips and tongue.

Hao moaned into the kiss. Their tongues fought a battle for dominance, which Yoh won quite easily.

The younger pushed Hao's cloak open, revealing the bare chest beneath it. His hands moved up to the elder's neck and to his hair. His fingers hooked into the rubber band that held the Pyro's hair in a neat pony tail and pulled it out carefully. As soon as Yoh got rid of the rubber band, he buried on hand tightly into the long brown manes, while the other found its way back to Hao's chest.

After what felt like hours but was only a while, Yoh softly pressed the elder against the tree trunk and separated their lips. A sweet smile shone on Yoh's face when Hao opened his eyes.

A little disappointed Hao lowered his arms, but Yoh did not. His fingers were still softly tickling down Hao's chest and waist. Something that kept Hao in the dreamy reality that he lived in right now.

"Did you like that?" Yoh asked. His hands moved up towards Hao's nipple and lightly stroked it.

Hao took a deep trembling breath and closed his eyes. "Yes." He answered in a whisper. He wasn't the person to show others his emotions nor did he like to deny them or lie about his feelings what made this situation a little bit troublesome for him.

With his eyes closed, Hao followed Yoh's hands down his abdomen and soon to his inner thigh. He swallowed away a whining moan as Yoh avoid the hard bulge in his pants.

"Yoh!" A sharp female voice suddenly interrupted the silence of that day.

Hao quickly opened his eyes. He couldn't believe Anna was interrupting them in the middle of something that Hao knew was going to turn out as their most sinful act.

Yoh pulled his hands back a little shocked as well. "Maybe we should go, before Anna finds us here." He bowed towards the long haired twin and kissed him quickly.

Hao almost forced his twin to stay, even when he knew it was better to let him go. If Anna would find them doing what they were doing, they both had a lot to explain.

Yoh looked down to the ground, ready to jump off, but Hao grabbed his arm before he could.

"Let's meet here in a week again." Hao said.

Yoh looked a little surprised at first but soon start grinning. "I'll be here, see you next week." He said and jumped out of the tree.

Hao watched his twin walk away. He leaned against the tree and looked at the leaves above him. Maybe it was a good thing to get back to the others as well.

He closed his eyes and moved his hands towards the throbbing budge in his pants. But before he went back, he had to get rid of the excitement Yoh caused.

**Gefeliciteerd**** Seth! 3**


End file.
